Recomeçar
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Hermione e Harry estão prestes a se casar, quando uma desgraça acontece...


Cap. 1

Harry estava sentado na sala, observando sua noiva Hermione. "Como ela era linda" pensava ele enqaunto a garota assistia tv. Apesar de noivos e bruxos, viviam em uma pequena casa em Hogsmeade. A casa possuia muitos artefatos "trouxas". Possuia 4 cômodos: Uma pequena sala com poucos móveis, uma quarto que dava pra uma pequena sacada, o banheiro possuia uma banheira média e a cozinha era estilo cozinha americana.  
Harry e Hermione namoraram durante seu último ano em Hogwarts. Ao terminarem a escola, decidiram ficar noivos e morar juntos. Foi um grande passo na vida de ambos.  
Gina, a irmã de Rony, namorava Draco Malfoy cujo o pai é um Comensal da Morte recem-libertado, mesmo contra a vontade da familia da garota. R Rony vivia ainda com sua família na Toca.  
- Harry, querido, hoje vou visitar a Gina ok? - Hermione disse sentando-se no colo do noivo no sofá - Ela disse que quer falar comigo urgente...  
- Tudo bem, se quiser vou com você - Ele a beijou - Faz tempo que não vejo o pessoal.  
- Ok - Hermione sorriu e o beijou. Quando estavam se empolgando, Hermione o afastou e se levantou - Vou me trocar.  
- Er...Ok! - Harry disse constrangido.  
Harry se levantou e foi se trocar também. Quando pisou no quarto se lembrou que Hermione estava lá e que ela odiava quando ele a observava nessas situações.  
- Harry! - Hermione disse terminando de colocar a blusa de frio - Temos que ir, anda, se troca logo!  
Harry espero hermione sair, se trocou e os dois foram para a Toca.  
Ao chegarem na Toca, Hermione e Harry cumprimentaram todos e Gina puxou Hermione até seu quarto. Todos as olharam estranhamente.  
- Ela anda bem esquisita, sabe? Não que ela nunca tenha sido...   
- JORGE! - A Sra. Weasley o repreendeu - Isso são maneiras de falar de sua irmã? Vamos, Harry, fiz um bolo que está ótimo!  
E Harry seguiu todos para a cozinha.

Ao entrarem, Gina trancou a porta e se virou para Mione.  
- O que foi Gina? Você parece aflita - Hermione perguntou preocupada.  
- E eu tô! É o Draco... - Gina se sentou ao lado da amiga - Ele anda tão estranho.  
- Estranho? Como assim?  
Gina se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.  
- Não sei explicar. Ele...Age estranho quando estamos juntos e...Tô preocupada. O pai dele pode estar fazendo alguma coisa com ele sabe? Por causa da gente.  
Hermione permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo e depois disse:  
- Calma, Gina! Deixe que as coisas aconteçam. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você vai descobrir o que tá acontecendo.

Cap. 2

**Todos almoçavam na mesa tranquilamente. O Sr. Weasley e a Sra. Weasley conversavam em um lado da mesa. Fred e Jorge conversavam sobre o próximo produto que fariam para sua loja de logros. Rony e Harry colocavam os assuntos em dia. Hermione e Gina conversavam baixo sobre Draco. Percy preferiu almoçar antes de todos e se trancar no quarto para trabalhar. ****  
****- Então, como tava me dizendo, você falou que parece que tem momentos que ele tá aéreo? ****  
****- Sim - Gina dizia - Parece que ele não me escuta quando estou falando e age como se não me conhecesse...Aí do nada volta a falar comigo. ****  
****- Nossa! - Hermione exclamou baixo - Isso é realmente estranho, Gina... ****  
****- Bem, fora isso tá tudo bem...A não ser o fato de eu de vez em quando passar mal. Mamãe disse que deve ser um resfriado, mas ando desconfiada que... ****  
****- Harry, Hermione! - Fred e Jorge disseram de repente - Amanhã iremos a Hogwarts, vocês vão conosco? ****  
****Hhermione desviou sua atenção de Gina para Jorge. ****  
****- Por mim tudo bem, Vamos Harry? ****  
****- Vai haver a final de um campeonato que estão fazendo lá na escola de quadribol, e Dumbledore quer que você vá. - Fred disse. ****  
****- Claro... - Harry concordou ****  
****- Ex - estudantes e representantes do quadribol foram convidados também. - O Sr. Weasley disse animado - Dentre eles, chamarm Olivio Wood, Cho Chang (Hermione amarrou a cara ao ouvir o nome dela, não a suportava), Fleur Delacour e Vitor Krum. ****  
****- VÍTOR KRUM? - Harry e Hermione disseram juntos em voz alta. ****  
****- Isso, ele mesmo - O Sr. Weasley disse - Família, estou indo trabalhar! Até mais! - E saiu ****  
****- Não acredito que aquele idiota vai! - Harry fechou a cara. ****  
****Em seu 4º ano, Harry simpatizara muito com Krum, mas em seu 7º e último ano em Hogwarts, fora diferente. Krum viera fazer estágio na escola e dava em cima de Mione toda a hora, mesmo sabendo que a garota namorava Harry. Isso o deixava furioso. ******

****

**Numa sala escura, dois homens e uma mulher conversavam perto de uma lareira onde havia uma cobra no chão. ****  
****- Ele pode ter sido derrotado, mas ainda estamos aqui! Certifiquem-se de que tudo saia bem! - Disse uma voz fria de mulher. ****  
****- Claro, madame, claro! Até agora está indo perfeitamente bem. As instruções foram passadas, e amanhã mesmo, tudo estará pronto. - Um dos homens disse. ****  
****- Ótimo! - A mulher disse e desaparatou para seu quarto. ******

****

**Hermione e Harry foram pra casa logo ao anoitecer, via pó-de-flu. ****  
****- Vai ser emocionante visitar Hogwarts né? - Hermione dizia se sentando no sofá. ****  
****- É. Só não gostei daquele idiota ir também! ****  
****- Não se preocupe. Você sabe que te amo. ****  
****- Eu sei, mas é que não confio nele, sabe? Ele parou de te escrever né? - Harry a abraçou ****  
****- Parou! É sério - Hermione acrescentou observando a expressão do noivo ****  
****- Ok. - Harry sorriu e a beijou - Eu vou tomar banho, porque to precisando. ****  
****- Ok, vai lá... - Hermione riu - Vou ver tv enquanto isso. ****  
****Harry a beijou novamente e foi para o banho. ****  
****Alguns minutos depois de Harry ir pro banho, Hermione estava sentada no sofá, vendo desenhos na tv, quando viu a cabeça de Gina surgir na lareira. Hermione se ajoelhou perto da lareira preocupada. ****  
****- Gina! O que foi? ****  
****- Her - Hermione, eu... - Gina estava muito aflita - Eu acho que...acho que...acho que eu to grávida! ****  
****- O QUÊ? - Hermione berrou ****  
****- Shhhh...Fala baixo! Eu to aqui na lareira do meu quarto, assim ninguém me ouve. ****  
****- Como assim, acha? ****  
****- Bem...estou...com todos os "sintomas", você sabe...Eu comprei um teste bruxo e trouxe aqui escondido. Vou saber o resultado amanhã. ****  
****- Então era isso que ia me falar aquela hora? - Hermione disse em choque ****  
****- É. Bem mas... - Gina olhou pra trás - Tenho que ir, alguém ta vindo. Amanhã eu te conto o que aconteceu. - E sumiu. ****  
****Hermione sentou-se no chão boquiaberta. Se isso fosse verdade, Gina estaria numa encrenca. E das piores.**

**Cap. 3**

**Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Hermione acordaram cedo e depois do café, aparataram na Toca. ****  
****- Harry, Hermione! - Rony disse sorrindo. ****  
****Toda família Weasley veio ao encontro dos dois. ****  
****- Vamos aparatar direto lá? - Harry perguntou a Rony. ****  
****- Francamente, nem depois de se formar você lê Hogwarts: Uma história. Não se pode aparatar ou desaparatar em Hogwarts... - Hermione disse rindo do noivo. ****  
****- Vamos via pó-de-flú! - O Sr. Weasley respondeu. ****  
****Todos pegaram um punhado de pó-de-flú e foram para Hogwarts. ****  
****Harry sentiu aquele conhecido solavanco no estômago e quando deu por si, estavam todos na sala de Dumbledore. ****  
****- Olá! É bom revê-los! - Dumbledore disse se levantando de sua cadeira - Harry...Vejo que está muito bem... ****  
****- Obrigado - Harry disse o cumprimentando. ****  
****Dumbledore se sentou novamente. ****  
****- Os alunos chegaram hoje mais cedo do que de costume. O jogo começa daqui a 5 minutos. Serão 3 partidas, todas hoje. Gostariam de ir para o campo agora? ****  
****Hermione decidiu dar uma volta para relembrar a escola e Gina foi junto. Os outros, foram direto para o campo. ****  
****- E o resultado, Gina...O que deu? - Hermione perguntou enquanto andavam pelos corredores da escola. Gina estava em seu último ano em Hogwarts ****  
****- Ah, bem...Deu...positivo! ****  
****Hermione arregalou os olhos. ****  
****- E agora Gina, o que vai fazer? ****  
****- Não sei...Só sei que tô ferrada! ****  
****Gina olhou no relógio. ****  
****- Ih! Tenho que ir. Senão a profª MacGonagall me mata1 Tchau Mione. ****  
****- Tchau Gina! ****  
****Hermione decidira andar mais pela escola, quando encontrou na biblioteca uma pessoa que não esperava ver. ****  
****- Olá, sabia que esse seria o 1º lugar que viria! ****  
****Era Vítor Krum!**

**Cap. 4**

- Vítor! – Hermione olhou desconfiada, erguendo as sombrancelhas.  
- Hermioni-ni! Que bom vê-la.  
Alguma coisa em Vítor despertava desconfiança em Hermione. Ele falava com tanta tranqüilidade e ainda falava seu nome errado.   
- É Hermione! – ela disse irritada  
- Eu preciso falar com você  
- Eu não tenho nada a falar com você, estou noiva! – Hermione se virou mas Vitor a impediu de ir.  
- Eu sei, mas é outro assunto...É sério, tenho um recado de MacGonagall pra você...  
Hermione o observou por algum tempo.  
- Ok, é melhor ser rápido!  
E o seguiu.  
Vítor andava depressa a frente de Hermione. Ao passarem por um corredor escuro, uma pessoa de capa preta e muito alta surgiu do corredor, agarrou Hermione pela cintura e a puxou dentro de uma sala mal iluminada. A pessoa usava uma máscara. Logo após alguns minutos, usou pó-de-flu e sumiu.  
Vítor continuava andando, quando notou que Hermione não estava mais ali.  
- Hermioni-ni? – Vitor se assustou – Cadê você?...Ai meu Deus, Hermioni-ni?  
Enquanto isso, os outros estavam na arquibancada do campo de Quadribol.  
- A Hermione ta demorando... – Harry comentou olhando seu relógio. – Faz quase meia hora que o jogo começou e ela ainda não voltou.  
- Ela disse que ia dar uma volta...Para relembrar a escola. – Gina disse.  
- Relembrar? Bem...Mas já era pra ela ter voltado...Estranho!  
- Ei! – Rony disse olhando a arquibancada – Vitor também sumiu...  
- O QUÊ? – Harry berrou – Deve estar atrás dela... – Harry se levantou da arquibancada – Se ele fizer algo a ela, eu mato ele! – E foi em direção ao castelo.  
Os outros se levantaram e foram atrás de Harry.  
- Harry, Espera... – Gritaram Rony e a Sra. Weasley.  
Harry correu o máximo que pode até o corredor do 3º andar, onde viu Krum andar de um lado para outro.  
- Cadê ela? – Harry gritou o agarrando pelo colarinho – O que fez? Cadê Hermione?  
- Não fiz nada seu louco! – Vitor se soltou de Harry – Estava andando por ai e a encontrei, daí depois ela sumiu.  
- Até parece! CADÊ ELA? – Harry gritou.  
Os outros chegaram, alguns arfando, e conseguiram segurar Harry.  
- Foi ele, eu sei que foi ele! – Harrya dizia sendo segurado por Fred e Jorge.  
- Calma Harry – Eles disseram.  
Todos foram para a sala de Dumbledore, esperar notícias do paradeiro de Hermione. Após algum tempo, a Profª MacGonagall entrou na sala e disse:  
- Ela foi achada. Está na Ala – Hospitalar.  
Mal ouvi direito, e Harry já saiui correndo em direção a Ala – Hospitalar. Ao entrar, avistou Hermione sentada na cama e foi abraça-la.  
- Meu amor, que bom que você está bem...Estava preocupado, o que aconteceu? – Disse ele indo beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto.  
- Meu amor? – Ela ergueu a sombrancelha – Quem é você? Eu te conheço por acaso?

Cap. 5

**- Quem sou eu? - Harry a olhava sério e indignado - Quem sou eu? Sou Haary Potter, se lembra? - Harry se virou para Madame Pomfrey - Ela pelo menos ssabe que é bruxa? ****  
****- Sim - Ela respondeu preocupada - Expliquei tudo a ela, e ela precisara aprender algumas coisas novamente. ****  
****- Ah? - Harry dizia incrédulo se virando para Hermione - Você se lembra que estamos noivos, morando juntos e tudo mais? - Harry disse encostando suas mão no rosto de Hermione, mas ela se afastou. ****  
****- Não! Você não é meu noivo, e fica longe de mim! ****  
****- Claro que sou...Hermione, acredita em mim, eu e Rony somos seus amigos, há 7 anos. - Harry começava a se desesperar. ****  
****- Harry! - Dumbledore começou - O melhor a fazer é manter a Srta. Granger aqui. Iremos estudar o que aconteceu com ela, e maneiras de tratá-la. Logo o chamaremos e lhe diremos como poderá ajudar...Agora, por favor, peço que todos saiam e... ****  
****- Deixa meu namorado ficar, por favor! - Hermione disse de repente. Harry sorriu ****  
****- Finalmente, Hermione... - Harry ia abraçá-la. ****  
****- Não! Você, não, ele... - Hermione apontou Krum. ****  
****Todos olharam Kkrum, surpresos. ****  
****- Tinha que ter seu dedo sujo nisso - Harry partiu pra cima de Krum, mas foi segurado pelo Sr. Weasley. ****  
****- Harry, se acalme - Dumbledore disse - Já disse, vamos examiná-la, mas pelo meu ver, parece que sua memória foi afetada gravemente e alguém deve ter submetido informações a mais em sua mente. E será melhor que a Srta. Granger permaneça um tempo aqui. Harry, conversaremos depois. ****  
****Harry o olhou desanimado, mas o seguiu. Se sentia horrível. Permaneceu por um tempo em Hogwarts, quando Dumbledore o chamou em seu escritório. ****  
****- Olá, Harry! Sente-se, por favor - Dumbledore disse ao Harry entrar. ****  
****Harry se sentou e permaneceu olhando Dumbledore. ****  
****- Harry, peço que me escute e depois diga o que quiser - Dumbledore disse e quando Harry assentiu com a cabeça, Dumbledore prosseguiu - Minhas suspeitas estavam corretas. A Srta. Granger passou por uns testes e foi constatado que sua memória sofreu graves danos. Tenho minhas razões para acreditar que foi casional, e não foi o Sr. Krum, creio eu. ****  
****- Como assim? - Harry disse ****  
****- Harry, não sei se você sabe, mas ainda há seguidores de Voldemort soltos por aí. Após você ter derrotado Voldemort, eles ficaram loucos da vida, e andam acontecendo coisas estranhas no nosso mundo, Harry...Até a Srta Granger se recuperar, ela permanecerá aqui, assim poderá aprender tudo novamente, claro, em aulas especiais. ****  
****- Mas e eu, Dumbledore? Como fico? Eu não consigo me conformar...A gente estava tão bem... - Harry se lamentou com lágrimas nos olhos. ****  
****- Harry, está claro que alguém quer ver vocês separados porque alguém quer que você sofra. Não há maneira melhor de ajudá-la, do que recomeçar. ****  
****- Recomeçar? - Harry não entendeu. ****  
****- Sim, Harry. Com todo o cuidado possível, tente fazer amizade com ela novamente, sem desrespeitá-la é claro, ter a confiança dela. Após isso, comente sobre o passado de vocês, mostre fotos e coisas assim. Tenho certeza que dentro do tempo certo, tudo melhorará. ****  
****Harry voltou para sua casa. Se sentira melhor depois da conversa com Dumbledore, mas mesmo assim sentira um vazio dentro de si inexplicável. Lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos e Harry começou a se lembrar do que passaram juntos. ****  
****- Dumbledore está certo - Harry disse - É melhor recomeçar.**

**Cap. 6**

**Harry, ao amanhecer, viu que na sua janela havia uma coruja branca. A coruja trazia consigo um pedaço de pergaminho. Harry, ao ver que era de Rony, o abriu as pressas e começou a ler:**

_"Harry, amigo __  
__Você tá melhor? Espero que sim. __  
__Recebemos notícias de Dumbledore, acho que ele mandará lhe avisar hoje. __  
__Hermione se lembra vagamente que tem amizade com nós da família Weasley, confia muito em Gina (não me pergunte o porque), mas de você, ela não se lembra nada. Só acredita terem sido amigos, porque Dumbledore lhe contou algumas coisas, e mostrou fotos a ela também. __  
__Sei que é difícil, mas você tem que ser forte e tentar reconquistá-la. __  
__Se precisar, a gente tá aqui. __  
__Abraços, __  
__Rony!"_

**Ao terminar de ler, Harry voltou a se deitar. ****  
****- Eu não acredito! - murmurou ele, olhando o teto. ******

****

**Gina se levantou cedo nauqela manhã de sábado. Ao descer até a sala comunal, encontrou Hermione. ****  
****- Oi, Mione, como se sente? - Gina disse se sentando ao lado de Hermione. ****  
****- Não muito bem...E você? - Hermione sorriu ****  
****- Preciso te contar algo que não contei...Lembra do que comentei com você ontem? Que tinha te falado uma coisa antes de perder a memória, sobre eu estar grávida? ****  
****- Aham... ****  
****- Então, vou contar a ele hoje - Gina dizia nervosa - Será que ele vai aceitar? Mione, to tão nervosa... ****  
****- Calma - Mione a abraçou - Vai dar tudo certo. Vai lá, depois me fala o que aconteceu. ****  
****Gina se levantou, respirou fundo e foi em direção ao Salão Principal. ****  
****Seria agora ou nunca. ******

****

**Gina encontrou Draco sentado na mesa da Sonserina. O garoto ainda estava em Hogwarts, a pedido de Dumbledore, mas iria embora naquela tarde. ****  
****- Draco, que bom que tá aqui ainda - Gina disse o abraçando e o beijando ****  
****- Tive que ficar. Dumbledore pediu. Mas vou embora hoje mesmo. Vamos lá pra fora? ****  
****Gina concordou e os dois rumaram para os jardins. ****  
****Se sentaram perto de uma árvore, de frente para o lago. ****  
****- Draco, eu preciso te falar uma coisa. - Gina dizia nervosa. ****  
****- O que é? - Draco a olhou curioso, acariciando seu rosto. ****  
****- Bem, é... - Gina tentava achar o melhor jeito de dizer - É...é difícil e... ****  
****- Você...Me traiu? - Draco perguntou desconfiado ****  
****- Claro que não! - Gina se sentiu ofendida - É que...Eu...Eu...Eu...Ah, eu to grávida! De 3 meses e meio. ****  
****Draco permaneceu a olhando, estático. ****  
****- Grávida? ****  
****- É...Fiz um teste e depois fui ao St. Mungus e confirmaram...Minha família não sabe...A única que sabe é a Hermione. ****  
****Draco a olhou sério. ****  
****- Eu nem quero ver quando meu pai souber...Aliás, ele não pode saber. Não por enquanto. - E a abraçou. Gina se sentiu aliviada. ****  
****- Draco, os medibruxos do St. Mungus pediram pra você também fazer um teste. ****  
****- Eu? Pra quê? - Draco perguntou - Pra saber se sou o pai? Tá na cara que sou né? ****  
****- Ah, sei lá, mas pediram, não tenhoculpa. - Gina o abraçou com lágrimas nos olhos - Draco, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você...Meus pais vão me matar, e meus irmãos então? To ferrada! ****  
****- Calma, Gi! Eu to aqui com você... ****  
****Uma chuva forte começou e os dois correram abraçados pra dentro do castelo. ******

****

**Harry, via pó-de-flu, decidira ir até Hogwarts. Ao chegar, estava no Salão Principal quando deu de cara com Mione. ****  
****"Deus, isso vai ser difícil" - pensava ele. Harry foi em direção a garota. ****  
****- O Olá, Mione! ****  
****- Oi - Ela sorriu e voltou a atenção para seu livro. ****  
****- Er...Como você tá se sentindo? - Harry estava muito nervoso. ****  
****- Bem...Dumbledore me contou algumas coisas sobre sermos amigos - Ela disse olhando o garoto - Me mostrou fotos...Até que são engraçadas - A garota riu - Pena que não me lembro delas... - Ela se lamentava. ****  
****- E...Vítor? Vai...Bem? ****  
****- Dumbledore também me contou que ele nunca foi meu namorado. ****  
****Harry se sentiu aliviado naquele momento em que ouvia aquelas palavras. ******

****

**A sala daquela casa escura continuava com o mesmo ar sombrio. A mulher estava sentada em sua cadeira, furiosa, com uma bolha de sangue na mão direita, que ela jogava pra lá e pra cá, como se brincasse com ela. Se virou para um dos homens e disse com sua voz fria: ****  
****- As providências foram tomadas? ****  
****- Claro, madame, claro! - Um dos homens respondeu. ****  
****- Como deixaram isso acontecer? COMO? - Ela gritou ****  
****- Nos desculpe, Madame...Fugiu de nosso controle por um momento e... ****  
****- Espero que isso não se repita! - Ela se levantou e foi em direção aos dois - Se cometerem mais um erro... - E estourou a bolha em sua mão, deixando o sangue escorrer e passando a mão suja de sangue no rosto dos dois homens - ...Vocês irão se arrepender! - Ela soltou uma risadinha irônica e desaparatou para seu quarto. ******

****

**Harry fora chamado na Sala de Dumbledore e este, explicava a Harry o que dissera a Hermione, quando a porta do escritório fora arrombada por Hermione, que entrara correndo. ****  
****- A Gina! Ela foi atacada! - A garota ofegava - Eu a levei até a Ala-Hospitalar, mas ela ta sangrando muito.**

**Cap. 7**

**Dumbledore correu até a Ala- Hospitalar. Depois de algumas horas, Gina estava melhor, mas ainda precisava de cuidados especiais. ****  
****- Harry, temo lhe confirmar isso, mas algo me diz que isso foi planejado! - Dumbledore disse a Harry em seu escritório - Alguém que esteve ou está em Hogwarts não é de nossa total confiança. ****  
****- Mas... - Harry dizia confuso - Por que tudo isso? ****  
****- Como disse Harry, alguém quer seu sofrimento, e está atacando as pessoas que mais gosta para feri-lo. Agora, me pergunto quem esteja fazendo isso... ****  
****- Mas o Sr. disse que suspeitava dos Comensais que ficaram soltos. ****  
****- Sim, e continuo suspeitando. Mas eles devem estar usando alguém. Não se arriscariam a serem presos novamente assim. ******

****

**3 dias depois, num feriado, Gina e Draco foram ao St. Mungus e Draco fez o teste, mesmo contra sua vontade. ****  
****- Pra quê isso? Do que duvidam? Só porque sou um Malfoy? - Ele dizia nervoso. ****  
****- Clama Draco. Deve ser norma deles, ou sei lá... ****  
****E Gina o beijou enquanto voltavam a Hogwarts. ******

****

**Hermione estava sentada perto do lago observando a lula-gigante. Harry a viu, e se aproximou. ****  
****- Mione - Ele disse se sentando ao lado dela - Me tira uma dúvida...Dumbledore comentou algo sobre...Bem, sobre nós? ****  
****Mione o olhou e baixou os olhos. ****  
****- Sim. ****  
****Harry permaneceu a olhando. ****  
****- Harry, você tem que entender uma coisa. É muito estranho pra mim, continuar como era antes, sem sentir o que sentia antes... ****  
****- É claro que entendo, Mione - Harry disse segurando as lágrimas. Día dizer aquilo - Bem, só quis saber se Dumbledore comentou e...Espero que a gente possa continuar amigos, né? ****  
****- Ah, claro... - Mione sorriu, lhe beijou no rosto e entrou. ****  
****"Talvez com o tempo, ela volte a sentir o que sentia por mim." ******

****

**Na manhã seguinte, Gina recebeu uma coruja. Se levantou, abriu o pergaminho e começou a ler:**

_Srta Weasley, __  
__Informamos que o resultado do seu teste está pronto, e já pode ser retirado pela Srta, ou pelo Sr. Malfoy. __  
__Atenciosamente, __  
__Direção do hospital St. Mungus_

**Gina não pensou duas vezes, pediupermissão a Dumbledore (inventou uma desculpa das boas) e foi depressa ao St. Mungus. ****  
****Ao chegar na recepção e informar seu nome, foi encaminhada para uma sala, onde recebeu o resultado do teste de Draco. ****  
****- Ai Meu Deus! ****  
****Gina abriu o enelope e o leu, sem mover um músculo, de tão nervosa que tava.**

**Cap. 8**

**Gina voltou a Hogwarts. Estava sem palavras. O resultado do seu teste fora surpreendente. E ela tinha tanta certeza. ****  
****Ao chegar, foi procurar Hermione. Achou a garota na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. ****  
****- Mione, Mione...Olha isso... - Gina lhe mostrou o papel. ****  
****Mione olhou e ficou estática. ******

****

**Harry havia voltado pra casa, e minutos depois, Rony chegara. ****  
****- E aí, tá melhor? - Rony o abraçou solidário. ****  
****- To sim. Ganhei a confiança de Mione...Nós somos amigos novamente - Harry sorria. ****  
****- Que bom, cara! Logo vocês vão estar como antes. ****  
****Rony e Harry passaram o resto da tarde conversando e rindo. ******

****

**Um dos homens daquela casa obscura, aparatou no quarto de Bellatrix. ****  
****- Eu j´´a falei pra não aparatar aqui, e sim bater na porta! - Ela disse mal-humorada, se levantando da cama. ****  
****- Desculpe, Madame, mas... - O homem começou, mas foi interrompido. ****  
****- Quieto! Fizeram o que pedi? Está tudo indo como deveria? ****  
****- Sim, Madame. Ninguém sequer desconfia... ****  
****- É bom mesmo, quase estragaram tudo sem que o Ministério ficasse de olho...É bom mesmo não levantarem suspeitas... - Ela sorriu - Agora cai fora daqui! ****  
****Na mesma hora o homem desaparatou e Bella sorriu. ****  
****- Finalmente, depois de um ano...Ah, mal posso esperar! ******

**Hermione se virou para Gina e disse perplexa: ****  
****- Não acredito! O Draco não é o pai?**

**Cap. 9**

**Gina concordou com a cabeça ****  
****- Mas...Como? – Hermione perguntou perplexa. ****  
****- Sei lá! Nunca traí ele...Mione, como vou contar a ele? – Gina começou a chorar. ****  
****- Calma, Gina...Vai dar tudo certo. ****  
****- Espero que sim. – E a garota se afundou numa poltrona próxima a lareira. ****  
****Quando passou a tarde, Gina decidira encontrar Draco. Não sabia como, mas iria contar. Quando o encontrou, o abraçou disfarçando. ****  
****- Olá, Gi! Que foi? – Ele estranhou o comportamento da garota. ****  
****- Nada não – E ela o beijou ****  
****- E o resultado? – Ele perguntou ansioso. ****  
****- Ta...Tá aqui e...Ah, olha. – Ela mostrou o papel de olhos fechados. ****  
****Draco permaneceu olhando chocado. Não se sabia se estava surpresa ou nervosa. ****  
****- Acho que...Agora você teria que dizer alguma coisa – Gina disse não suportando o silêncio do namorado. ****  
****- E você quer que eu diga algo...Sobre isso? – Ele disse a olhando ironicamente. – Eu confiei em você...Como pode? ****  
****- Draco, não sei como deu esse resultado...Deve ser algum engano, porque eu nunca te traí. ****  
****Draco a olha furioso: ****  
****- Ah, não? E engravidou por mágica? Porque esse filho não é meu! Ta escrito aqui, Gina, como fala que não sabe? ****  
****- Draco, eu juro, eu nunca te traí – Gina começava a se desesperar. ****  
****- E você espera que eu acredite? Se não me traiu, como é que ta grávida? ****  
****- Porque é seu! ****  
****- Mas não é o que ta aqui! – Ele gritou – Ou você não sabe ler? ****  
****- Draco, eu... ****  
****- Olha Gina, chega! Eu já me cansei dessa discussão idiota. Você é igual a todas, e eu devia ter visto isso antes, VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA! – E foi embora nervoso. ****  
****Gina o olhava deixar o Salão Principal chorando. Correu para a Torre da Grifinória, onde encontrou Mione. ****  
****- O que aconteceu Gi? – A garota perguntou preocupada ****  
****- Ele não acredita em mim, Mione, ele não acredita em mim. E terminou comigo...Me disse que não presto. ELE NÃO ACREDITA, DROGA! – Gina abraçou Mione e chorava muito enquanto Mione tentava a consolar.**

**Cap. 10**

**Gina adormeceu no quarto feminino da Torre da Grifinória com lágrimas nos olhos. Hermione não tivera coragem de acordá-la naquela manhã cedo e descera para tomar café. Pensara não encontrar o Salão Principal muito lotado. ****  
****De repente, no meio do caminho, começara a sentir tonturas muito forte e a última coisa que viu foi um uma visão embaçada da entrada do Salão Principal, antes de desacordar. ****  
****O estranho, era que ela sabia que estava desacordada, mas não conseguia acordar. Permanecera estática no chão, de olhos abertos olhando para o teto, mas desmaiada. Era estranho, ela se sentia estranha, era como se alguem a manipulasse pela mente. Mas como? Quem estaria fazendo isso com ela? Já não bastava ter perdido a memória, e agora isso. ****  
****Se sentia como se estivesse dormindo e tendo um sonho muito estranho. Em seu interior, era difícil acreditar se aquil oera real ou não. ****  
****Momentos depois, finalmente conseguiu despertar, e se achou adormecida na mesa do Salão Principal. Gina se aproximara. ****  
****- Tudo bem, Mione? ****  
****- O...O que aconteceu? - Hermione dizia sonolenta ****  
****- Bem, você dormiu pelo que vejo. Cheguei aqui e você tava aí, só tava faltando o ronco... - Gina tentou rir, mas não conseguia ****  
****- E você, Gi? Tá melhor? - Ela disse esfregando os olhos. ****  
****- É...Eu to...Mais ou menos...É difícil me acostumar sem o Draco...MAs eu vou provar que o filho é dele...Deve ter dado algo erra...Bem, mas vamos esquecer esse assunto...Então, o que vai fazer hoje? ****  
****- Não sei... ****  
****- Sabe que eu também não? - Gina riu... - Ah! Droga! Tenho pesquisa de Poções pra fazer pra segunda...É gigantesca! O Snape ficou louco, aquele seboso! - Ela fez uma careta e Mione riu - Vou a biblioteca pesquisar algo, quer vir junto? Quem sabe lá você consegue lembrar algo? ****  
****Hermione concordou e as duas foram para a biblioteca. ******

****

**Harry decidira visitar Hermione em Hogwarts. Precisava vê-la. Sentia uma vontade imensa de passar a tarde com ela, como antigamente. Não pensou duas vezes e foi para Hogwarts pela lareira. ******

****

**Bellatrix levantou de sua poltrona em seu quarto e aparatou no quarto ao lado, onde os dois comensais ficavam. ****  
****- Fizeram o teste? - Ela perguntou arrogante ****  
****- Sim, Madame, claro! - Um dos homens disse apressadamente. ****  
****- Então, já podemos por em prática nosso plano? - o outro homem perguntou a observando. ****  
****- Meu Plano, bobinho, meu plano! - Ela riu - Claro...Vingarei o Lord nem que seja a última coisa que faça na vida...Aliás, vingaremos! Voces estão incluídos nisso. E quero tudo muito bem feito... - Ela riu e voltou ao seu quarto desaparatando. ******

****

**Harry chegou a Hogwarts e encontrou Hermione e Gina na biblioteca. Harry chegou próximo a Hermione e disse: ****  
****- Os costumes você não perde hein? - Ele riu e as garotas também ****  
****- Não, só vim acompanhar a Gina...Ela tá estudando...Poções! - Hermione disse corando. O porque disso, ela não sabia. Harry notou e escondeu um sorriso. "Estou conseguindo, aos poucos, mas to" pensava ele. ****  
****Passaram a tarde toda juntos, conversando e rindo. Ao cair da noite, Hermione fora se deitar, muito animada. ******

**Hermione andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts durante a noite. ****  
****- Vá, você vai conseguir a confiança primeiro...- Hermione ouvia uma voz de longe ecoar em seus ouvidos. - Trará pra mim o que preciso... ****  
****Hermione se deparara com um vulto negro no meio de seu caminho e soltara um berro ******

**Acordara assustada. Fora só um sonho. Mas fora tão real...E, se sentia estranha, como se tivesse esquecido onde estivera, e o que estivera fazendo antes de se deitar. ****  
****Adormeceu novamente com a estranha sensação de alguém estar lhe observando.**

**Cap. 11**

**Harry acordou na manhã seguinte com bom – humor. Hermione estava cada vez mais amiga dele, e isso para ele era uma grande conquista. Ao se levantar, viu que havia uma coruja com um pergaminho na janela. Harry pegou o pergaminho e leu.**

_Querido Harry __  
__Amanhã, os alunos irão para Hogsmeade. Dumbledore me deu permissão para ir. Gostaria de se encontrar comigo lá? Dumbledore falou sobre um bar...Um tal de 3 Vassouras. O que acha? __  
__Espero sua resposta. __  
__Hermione._

**Harry abriu um enorme sorriso e na mesma hora começou a escrever a resposta.**

_Mione, __  
__Claro que vou. Estarei lá as 3 da tarde, ok? __  
__Abraços. __  
__Harry_

**Essa seria sua oportunidade, pensava ele... ******

****

**Gina conversava com Mione perto da cabana de Hagrid, inconformada com sua situação. ****  
****- E agora? O que vai ser de mim? Minha família não sabe. Talvez essa criança nascerá sem pai, por causa daquele resultado... – Gina dizia olhando o chão. ****  
****- Gina, por que não tenta contar a sua mãe? Tenho certeza que ela te apoiaria... ****  
****- Mas pra ela, ainda sou uma criança. Ela vai dar é um ataque. ****  
****- Tenta! – Hermione insistiu – Uma hora ela vai saber mesmo...Ou você acha que é fácil esconder um barrigão de alguém? ****  
****- Posso dizer que engordei... – Gina disse em voz baixa. ****  
****- Gina! – Hermione a repreendeu. ****  
****- Ta...foi só uma suposição, Mione! Ah, eu to confusa! ****  
****- Falar com sua mãe ainda é a melhor opção. Pensa bem... – Hermione disse e saiu andando. ****  
****Gina a observou e pensou: ****  
****- É...Talvez ela tenha razão... ****  
******

**Um dos homens batera na porta do quarto de Bellatrix. ****  
****- Entra! – Ela disse deitada em sua cama. ****  
****- Madame – o homem falou – tudo certo já! ****  
****Bellatrix se levantou da cama e disse olhando nos olhos do homem. ****  
****- É só esperar...Ele virá...**

**Cap. 12**

**Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordara cedo, com muito bom - humor. Tomara um banho e se trocara. Era cedo, mas estava ancioso para ver Mione. Estava tentando conquistá-la novamente aos poucos e seria uma ótima oportunidade esse passeio em Hogsmeade. Foi para a casa dos Weasley e ficou por lá até as 15 pras 3, quando foi para Hogwarts, feliz, mas nervoso. ******

****

**Gina estava sentada na Sala Comunal, escrevendo para sua mãe. "Não terei coragem de contar pessoalmente" - pensava ela. A garota foi até o corujal, prendeu a carta à uma das corujas - de - igreja, respirou fundo e a soltou. ****  
****- Agora é só esperar - Ela disse desanimada enquanto voltava à sala comunal. ******

****

**- Madame? - Um dos Comensais disse se aproximando da poltrona de Bellatrix na sala. - O que faremos agora? Tem certeza que não há perigo? ****  
****- Fique tranquilo, idiota! - Ela disse entediada - Você não perderá seu precioso cargo, que está nos sendo muito útil, se souber trabalhar e não abrir o bico - E o olhou - Já sabe das conseuqencias. ****  
****- Claro, Madame... ****  
****- E temos que preparar tudo para nosso convidado que chegará amanhã. - Ela disse se levantando - Quero tudo perfeito, não podemos desapontá-lo - E riu - Você sabe... ******

****

**Harry encontrou Mione e os dois foram para Hogsmeade junto com os outros. ****  
****- Cara, como senti falta disso... - Harry disse enquanto as carruagens os conduziam. ****  
****- Eu gostaria de sentir o mesmo - Ela disse sonhadora. ****  
****- Você ainda vai lembrar um dia, Mione - Ele disse e a garota sorriu. ****  
****Chegaram a Hogsmeade e começaram seu passeio durante a tarde toda. ******

****

**Era noite, os alunos haviam chegado a Hogwarts comentando sobre sua tarde, enquanto uma coruja invade o salão e entregou-lhe um envelope vermelho. Harry e Draco estavam na escola, ficaram para o jantar, e assitiram quando o berrador começou:**

"GINA WEASLEY!  
QUE DECEPÇÃO!  
NUNCA PENSEI QUE FARIA TAMANHA BURRADA! GRÁVIDA, GINA? E O QUE TE ENSINEI? VOCÊ NÃO SE LEMBROU?  
E AINDA O PAI É O DRACO!  
SABE O QUE PENSAMOS DISSO E VOCÊ VIRÁ ESTA NOITE PARA CONVERSARMOS!"

**E o envelope pegou fogo. ****  
****Todos olhavam Gina perplexos, incluindo Draco. ****  
****Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos. A Profª Minerva se aproximou. ****  
****- Gina, por favor, o Diretor quer vê-la no seu escritório. Você irá para sua casa esta noite, via chave de portal e voltará amanhã cedo. Por favor, me acompanhe. ****  
****Gina se levantou, e de cabeça erguida, passou pelos olhares curiosos de todos. ****  
****Draco se afundou na mesa da Sonserina, perplexo também.**

**Cap. 13**

**Ao chegar em casa, Gina se deparou com sua família toda reunida na sala. Todos muitos sérios. ****  
****- Gina! - Sua mãe começou séria - Explica muito bem essa história... ****  
****Gina explicou toda a história. ****  
****- Nós acreditamos em você Gina, mas o que aconteceu é grave. Filha, você ainda é jovem, não pensou nas consequências? - Seu pai dizia controlado. ****  
****- Claro, pai. Mas poxa, aconteceu. Não vai adiantar brigar comigo agora. Isso não vai mudar o fato que estou grávida. E eu já sou maior de idade! ****  
****- Mas ainda está na escola, e sobre nossos cuidados! - A Sra. Weasley disse cruzando os braços - E é melhor o Sr. Malfoy assumir essa criança. Pro bem dele! ****  
****- É claro que assumirá! Ele...Ele assumirá! - Gina disse insegura. ****  
****Os irmãos de Gina apenas olhavam o chão. ****  
****- Não acredito, seremos tios! - Fred comentou. ****  
****- Quieto, Fred - Molly o repreendeu - Gina, vá se deitar que amanhã você volta para a escola. ******

****

**Hermione custou para pegar no sono naquela noite. Não conseguia acreditar. Como era possível se esquecer que era noiva de alguém tão maravilhoso quanto Harry? Não era possível ela só ter amizade. Não conseguia se conformar. E foi pensando nisso que a garota acabou pegando no sono.**

_"Sonhava que estava dançando com Harry em seu casamento. __  
__Pouco depois, o sonho mudou: Estava sentada numa varanda, quando ouvia uma voz fria dizendo: __  
__- Não esqueça...Traga... __  
__Sentiu um frio na espinha repentino e agordou."_

**"De novo" - ela pensava. O que era aquilo? Agora se sentia como Harry, conforme Dumbledore lhe contou, em seu 5º ano. Hermione voltara a dormir com dificuldades. Desta vez, sem pesadelos. ****  
****Ao acordar de manhã, teve uma surpresa. Harry estava lá e trouxera seu café na cama. ****  
****- Achei que iria ajudar... - Ele sorriu ****  
****Hermione corou, se aproximou e o beijou. ****  
****Harry gostou, mas estranhou. Não era o mesmo de antes, mas isso, era porque não havia todo aquele sentimento dela em relação a ele...Era estranho. ******

****

**Gina se levantou cedo naquela manhã. Passeava pelos corredores de Hogwarts e viu Draco caminhando em sua direção. ****  
****- O que quer? - Ela disse secamente. ****  
****- Vim te ver. Queria falar com você. ****  
****- Sobre? - Ela disse impaciente - Veio me acusar de traição? Aquela vez não foi o suficiente? - Ela gritou. ****  
****- Calma, Gi. - Draco disse receioso - Vim te pedir desculpas. Me entenda. É difícil de se acreditar quando se tem a confirmação num papel assim, mas não vim discutir isso. Vim dizer que te amo, e que não consigo mais ficar sem você, Gi1 E eu te apoiarei com essa criança, se você me der essa chance, sendo meu ou não. ****  
****Gina permaneceu o olhando com lágrimas nos olhos. Mas desta vez, eram de felicidade. O abraçou e o beijou. ****  
****Foram juntos para o café e ao entrarem no Salão Principal, todos olharam os dois. Alguns comentavam, outros davam risadinhas e outros olhavam com ar de reprovação. ****  
****Gina se estressou, subiu num espaço que havia no banco da mesa da Grifinória e começou em voz alta: ****  
****- QUAL É O PROBLEMA? TÃO ASSIM PORQUE TO GRÁVIDA? POIS É, ESTOU E SABE O QUE MAIS? O PROBLEMA É MEU E DO DRACO! ****  
****Todos olhavam espantados enquanto a garota continuava: ****  
****- SIM, DO DRACO TAMBÉM. ELE É O PAI E EU O AMO MUITO, ASSIM COMO ELE ME AMA, ALGUM PROBLEMA NISSO? - Ninguém se manifestou. Ela continuou - ÓTIMO! ENTÃO QUE CUIDEM DE SUAS VIDAS, QUE CUIDAREI MUITO BEM DA MINHA AO LADO DE MEU FILHO E DO MEU NAMORADO, QUE AMO MUITO! - E ela pulou no colo de Draco e o beijou apaixonadamente. ****  
****Até os professores ficaram sem reação. Draco olhou Gina e disse: ****  
****- Você é...Doida! ****  
****Gina o beijou novamente e riu. ******

****

**Harry observava Hermione estudar na Sala Comunal. ****  
****- Falei com Dumbledore, que tal se formos passear hoje? Ele deixou. ****  
****Harry olhou Mione e respondeu: ****  
****- E seus estudos? ****  
****- Depois eu estudo! - Hermione disse animada. ****  
****Harry a olhou e pensou "É...Ela ainda não voltou ao normal" ****  
****- Ok... - Ele disse e saíram. ****  
****Passaram um bom tempo conversando enquanto andavam por Hogsmeade. Quando deram por si, não estavam mais no vilarejo. ****  
****- Hermione... - Harry disse olhando em volta - Não estamos mais em Hogsmeade. ****  
****- Ai, meu Deus! - Hermione olhava preocupada. - E agora? Onde estamos. Continuaram andando, quando Harry avistou um casarão antigo. Tinha a sensação que conhecia o casarão de algum lugar. Só não se lembrava de onde. ****  
****Começou a chover muito forte. ****  
****- Vamos aparatar em Hogsmeade - HArry sugeriu abraçando Hermione. ****  
****- Ei, esqueceu que não aprendi isso ainda? - Ela exclamou. ****  
****- Ah é...O único jeito é se abrigar naquele casarão. É o lugar mais perto e parece abandonado - Harry disse e os dois correram para o casarão. ****  
****Ao entrarem na casa, Harry olha assustado e reconhece o lugar. ****  
****- É a casa dos Riddle. Já sonhei com esse lugar antes. ****  
****Harry sentiu Hermione desacordar em seus braços e se desesperou. Correu para a porta, mas ela não abria. Tentava desaparatar para pedir socorro e também não conseguia. Quando olhou em frente, viu que a casa não estava tão abandonada quanto parecia. ****  
****- Karkaroff? Diggory? - Harry disse espantado - O que fazem aqui? Mione desmaiou, preciso ajudá-la! Não há como sair daqui e... - Harry os olhou. Ele riam. Então compreendeu - Vocês... ****  
****- Menino tolo! Não há maneiras de sair. Não foi como planejamos, mas já que veio com tão boa vontade a nossa humilde residência... - Diggory disse. ****  
****- Então vocês agora moram aqui? ****  
****- Sim - Karkaroff riu - Nós e a Madame. ****  
****- Madame? - Harry não entendeu. ****  
****Hermione começara a acordar quando ouviu alguém com uma voz fria dizer: "Crucio" e em seguida viu Hermione se contorcer de dor. Olhou para a escada e viu, postada ali, de pé e sorrindo, Bellatrix Lestrange. ****  
****- Olhem só - Ela disse com uma imitação de voz de bebê - O bebê Potter veio a nossa reunião. Nosso convidado de Honra! - Ela riu e desceu as escadas - É...O bebê Potter caiu direitinho na brincadeira da tia Bella... - Ela ria com mais vontade ainda. ****  
****Hermione, que ofegava no chão, se levantou com dificuldade. Bellatrix apontou sua varinha para Hermione e disse: ****  
****- Império! ****  
****Hermione de repente, olhava tudo de uma forma diferente. Bella se virou para Harry, ainda com sua voz de bebê. ****  
****- Sua namoradinha esquecida fez direitinho como mandei...Claro que tive que a induzir, não é mesmo - Ela sorriu, mas ficou séria ao se virar para Harry. Abandornara sua voz de bebê e falava agora muito friamente - Agora, você pagará pelo que fez ao Lorde. - E se virou para Hermione e disse: ****  
****- Você tem um ódio tremendo de Harry, ele não presta nem um pouco...Mate-o! ****  
****Hermione dizia baixo: "Eu odeio o Harry". Harry tentava ficar calmo. ****  
****- Mione, não acredite, resista ao feitiço... - E Harry continuava falando. ****  
****Hermione dizia palavras sem nexo algum e quando ia lançar o feitiço em Harry, desmaiou. ****  
****Harry e Bellatrix duelavam. Bella estava cheia de ódio e dera ordens para os outros ficarem parados. Queria ela mesma vencer Harry. ****  
****Quando Harry estava caído no chão, Bella disse apontando sua varinha para ele: ****  
****- É hora do Adeus, bebê Potter! Mande lembrançar minhas a seus pais. - Ela piscou ironicamente, e quando ia lançar o feitiço, Harry ouviu o som de Fawkes, a Fênix de Dumbledore. ****  
****De repente, Dumbledore entrou arrebentando a porta. ****  
****- Impedimenta! - Ele gritou e Bella ciu para trás. Fora amordaçada junto ao outros com cordas que Dumbledore conjurou. ****  
****- Bella, pode começar...Preciso da verdade! Agora! - Dumbledore disse sério. ****  
****- Não! Não irei dizer nada. Quer a verdade? Procure Draco... - Ela sorriu o enfrentando. ****  
****Dumbledore se levantou, e mandou Fawkes para Hogwarts. Logo depois, Snape e MacGonagall chegavam, recebndo ordens de levarem os comensais a Azkaban. ****  
****- Harry e Srta. Granger, por favor, venham comigo a Hogwarts - Ele disse, e todos foram para Hogwarts. ****  
****Ao chegarem, foram direto para a sala do diretor. Lá estavam Draco, Gina e todos os Weasleys. Todos se sentaram e aguardaram. ****  
****Após algum tempo, chegaram MacGonagall e Snape. ****  
****- Severo - Dumbledore começou - Trouxe o que pedi? ****  
****- Sim - E Snape lhe entregou um pequeno frasco ****  
****- Pois bem...Sr. Malfoy, Andei conversando com Bella e ela nos disse que você tem coisas a nos contar. Por favor, sabemos que não agiu de livre e espontânea vontade, mas precisamos da verdade. É necessário que você tome esse fraco, por gentileza. ****  
****Draco concordou e, relutante, tomou o conteudo do frasco. ****  
****- Ños conte tudo, todos os detalhes. O que vocês planejaram e como fizeram isso? - Dumbledore ordenou, e Draco começou, sem emoção: ******

**"Diggory recebeu ordens de Bella e começou a me controlar com o feitço Império enquanto Karkaroff controla Krum, da mesma maneira. ****  
****Aproveitaram a chance de serem convidados a Hogwarts e nos mandaram sequestrar Hermione. Kruma distraira e eu a enfeiticei com um feitiço de hipnose. Não iria se lembrar de Harry. Conseguiria se lembrar de algumas coisas, menos dele. Bella a manipulava através de sonhos. Aí apagaram a memória de Krum, e ele não se lembrou de mais nada depois disso. ****  
****Quando fizemos uma das nossas reuniões, descobriram que Gina estava grávida de mim, e decidiram que isso atrapalharia os planos deles. Apagaram isso da minha memória, Diggory tomou uma poção polissuco para se transformar num dos medi-bruxos, que atendeu Gina, e trocou o exame de Gina com o de outra pessoa. Assim, manteriam ela longe e evitariam problemas. ****  
****Bella começou a dar instruções subliminhares a Mione através dos sonhos, assim ela obedecia, sem perceber que era manipulada. ****  
****Hermione levaria Harry até Bella sem perceber, para que Bella usasse Mione para se vingar de Harry. Por um tempo, comecei a resistir ao feitiço. E Gina notava que eu estava estranho, por isso decidiram a afastar também. ****  
****Tempo depois me descartaram, e aí não sei de mais nada." ******

**Ao Draco terminar, todos foram mandados para suas casas. Harry e Hermione permaneceram na Ala - Hospitalar. ****  
****- Hermione? - Harry disse indo até a cama dela. - Está melhor? ****  
****- Sim - Ela sorriu e o beijou - Minha memória está perfeita! Dumbledore disse que o feitiço foi quebrado. ****  
****Harry sorriu aliviado e a beijou. ****  
****- Não sabe como senti falta disso... - Harry disse com lágrimas nos olhos de felicidade. ****  
****Não tinha como explicar aquele sentimento. Era um sentimento raro, de amor verdadeiro que ninguém iria tirar deles novamente. Somente depois de terem recomeçado suas vidas por causa de uma peça que o destino lhes pregou, é que perceberam o quanto amavam um ao outro. ******

****

**8 meses depois... ******

**Harry e Hermione se casaram emHogwarts. Saiam em direção as carruagens da escola. Hogwarts marcara a vida dos dois, nos seus pontos altos e baixos, e nunca se esqueceriam disso. Gina e Draco ascenavam aos dois, Gina com sua filha nos braços. Se chamava Lilly, em homenagem a mãe de Harry. ****  
****Harry e Hermione chegaram em sua casa, em Hogsmeade. Foram levados pelas carruagens da escola e se sentiam as pessoas mais felizes do mundo. ****  
****Foram para o quarto e se beijavam apaixonadamente. Harry a olhou nos olhos e disse: ****  
****- Eu te amo! ****  
****- Eu também... - Hermione sorriu e se amaram pela 1ª vez, como um casal apaixonado, transbordando felicidade. ******

**Fim!**


End file.
